KureJiTaku, revisited
by Anaxn
Summary: Insanity. It lives in us all as that little piece of yourself that you never show anyone else. But nowhere does it shine so well as in Kure-Ji-Taku in Cell number 8, the current residence of Sasuke Uchiha and his tormentors. Little pieces of their life.
1. Just a Day

They were up to it again. Sasuke watched idly as Sabaku no Anna and Katie Hyuuga began discreetly tying a rope made of flower trellis vines into a long rope. Katie was imbuing it with her chakra as Anna tied the knots, making it strong enough to hold their weight. It was a clever plan. The chakra would make it less likely to break when one of them climbed up it. Of course, it would never last if the asylum attendants had anything to say about it. In fact, at that moment, one of them, who looked as though he had been searching for the two, spotted them and began walking over. Anna hissed something at Katie, who hid the rope, and Sasuke smiled. Just a regular day in Kure-Ji-Taku.


	2. Drugs

Sasuke had thought about drugs at one point. He thought of drowning himself in the chemical induced state like Mizuki had. It would have helped him forget his current state, his own altered DNA. By now, it would have also let him escape his crazy inmates, who took daily delight in frightening and torturing him. It was probably only Sakura's guiding influence that had kept him from doing them. Sakura was all he really lived for now. He could no longer get to Itachi and all notions of power were now pointless. Some of the caretakers in here were extraordinarily skilled at shutting down people's systems. Sakura was learning from Tsunade still. Sasuke wished he could be out of here, to be with her, but he couldn't trust his own self to not hurt someone.


	3. Celebration

Katie Hyuuga woke up with the usual gleeful grin. She glanced across the clearing at Sasuke, who was still sleeping on his bed roll. The brunette gave a happily vicious grin as she thought of what she and her partner were going to do to the fish boy. They normally didn't have a particular plan, but today was the anniversary of the pink haired emo's arrival to the training area. And they had big things planned. She leaned over, seeing Sabaku no Anna was already up and preparing day's plan.

"Are you ready?" She asked, and the blond grinned up at her.

"Of course."


	4. Hallelujah

Sabaku no Anna smiled sadly from behind the fence. Neji smiled warmly back, getting up and walking away from the chain-link barrier that kept him from her and her from him. She pressed her fingers against the barrier, giving a little whine of despair. Why didn't the guards let Neji through the gate? Wasn't he allowed to come in with her, and live with her on this seemingly endless training mission? He would be good company. Although Katie was a god friend and Sasuke was the punching bag, she needed a companion in this. Someone to sympathize with. She knew Neji understood the caged bird symptom she was suffering from now. He understood. And she wanted him with her.

"Let me go see him!" She whined pathetically to the guard. But he shook his head and turned his back to the gate. At this she became frustrated and all her pent-up anger released itself. She threw herself against the chain-link.

"Let me see him, dammit!" She screamed, then collapsed to the ground sobbing. She felt Katie's hand on her shoulder, but Anna angrily shrugged it off. She was a bird in a cage. There was no one else here.


	5. Insanity

Anna had never really considered the other creatures in the training area with her. Most of them minded their own business and so, she did too. When Sasuke started pointing them out to her, she regarded him as crazy. He was seeing people where there weren't any. But she supposed it was normal for someone who hadn't seen people for as long as she and Katie did. They had passed that stage long ago, and the ones after it had been more brutal on her mind. She gleefully waited for them to hit Sasuke, breaking down his mind as he started believing he was the only person on Earth. But it never happened to him, and she wondered why. She eventually chalked it up to different mental patterns and left it at that.


	6. Children

Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha, sat next to the fishpond in the asylum's garden. A realization had recently dawned on him and it was throbbing in the back of his head as he sat there. He was the Last Uchiha. The last of his clan. And there was nothing he could do about it. Or maybe even would do about it. He wasn't sure he even wanted children. They would inherit his own messed up genetics and be aquatic as well. He wasn't sure he wanted that. Even if Sakura wanted kids, Sasuke was not as certain. And so he stirred the water in the pond with one of his blue scaled fingers, watching the fish swimming within it come to the surface in search of food.


	7. Dreams

Sunshine. Glorious sunshine. Sasuke stretched his own somehow cramped limbs as he reveled in the simple glory of light. Kure-Ji-Taku's white-blanched walls were behind him, the check-in room behind the closed doors. Sakura rushed towards him, mouth moving in words he couldn't hear, but he didn't need them to understand what she was saying. She nearly knocked him over when she hugged him, a testament to her newly trained strength, and she pressed her lips eagerly to his. He responded in kind and they embraced outside his prison. He vaguely realized somewhere that he was free. He didn't need to stay behind its wall anymore. And the feeling was wonderful. And it was in this revel that he was rudely awoken from his sleep by one of his tormentors gleefully bouncing on his bed.


	8. I Don't Understand

For some reason that Sasuke didn't understand, Katie was on the ceiling. She was crawling all over it like some kind of gecko, grinning a little lizard smile to match. Chinseizai and Katie's own caretaker were trying frantically to get her down from the ceiling, but every time they reached for her, she stuck out her tongue like a lizard and quickly crawled away from them. Anna was up to similar chaos. She was hiding under her bed, hissing and growling like some sort of lion/snake crossbreed, snapping at her caretaker's hands as they approached. When she wasn't biting, she made strange little yipping or squeaking noises to Katie, who responded in kind. Sasuke didn't know what was going on. But it was hilarious none the less.


	9. Guilt

Anko moaned in agony on her bed. She hadn't intended for it to turn out like this. Julia had been out on a larger mission when she had left the other two in the training area. It had been a harmless survival mission, just a week and a half until Julia arrived back. Of course, then the genin's mission had been prolonged and so had their stay in the woods. From the doctor's perspective, both had suffered concussions that altered their brain function and induced their current mania. It hadn't been her fault, the man had assured. How could she have known? But the jounin took the blame entirely on herself. And apparently, so did the Hokage. She had been demoted to Special Jounin, which wasn't really different, but she knew it was. The Hokage didn't trust her to handle the kids.


	10. Training

For all their brain problems, the two kunoichi could still fight. They were sparring in the center of Kure-Ji-Taku's garden, moving as fast as the eye could follow. Katie was moving to hit Anna's chakra points, her Hyuuga training her main asset. But Anna, to her credit, was avoiding them, probably due to the fact that she had trained against the other girl before. From what Sasuke heard, the blond usually used a set of iron war fans, but these were not allowed within the asylum walls, so she relied on kicks and throws to defeat her partner. And it worked, some of the time.


	11. From a Psycologist's Point of View

One of the more terrifying aspects of Katie and Anna were the length to which they went to frighten Sasuke. Even from a psychologist's point of view, some of their plans were made months in advance, set up to put the boy into a state of panic that would last several days and culminate into one absolutely horrific day. Shidou shook his head. So Sasuke wasn't just paranoid. They actually were out to terrify him.


	12. Arts and Crafts

"Arts and Crafts", as Sasuke had jokingly called it, was a time for the boy to attempt to block out any and all distractions. Because distractions here usually were targeted at him in the form of two very insane kunoichi. It was clay today. The lone Uchiha was modeling a weasel out of clay, but the girls across from him were doing something more...aquatic.


	13. Before

Sabaku no Anna glanced quickly between her two teammates, Katie Hyuuga on one side and Julia on the other. The Hyuuga was as usual playing the defensive while Julia was examining the terrain quickly. Anna pulled her two iron war fans from her back, flourishing them with a cascade of metallic noises that caught her teammates' attention.

"I hope you two aren't going to stand there all day, because otherwise I may have to hurt you both." Julia grinned, a sign that usually preceded trouble, and pulled one of the straps strung over her shoulder. There was another cacophony of metallic noises as various weapons flew towards Anna's head. A well trained move.


	14. Black Out

Psychotic giggling erupted from the other side of the dark cell, putting Sasuke on an even higher wire than he had been in the blackout.

"Look at the pretty eclipse, Sasuke!" Sabaku no Anna's voice chirped from door of the cell, where she was no doubt staring at the darkened hall outside.

"Isn't this cool, Sasuke?" Katie's voice chimed in and its proximity to him made him jump.

"Y-Yes....It is." The fish boy edged towards the padded wall of his cell, away from where he though Katie was.

"You know, Anna, we should do something special during this eclipse."

"Yes....."


	15. Visitor

Poor Sasuke… Sakura thought as she walked out of the visiting room. As she passed the last glass panel, she saw something that surprised her. Another young woman, in a purple shirt and orange pants, was speaking to two other girls. The first appeared to be a Hyuuga, judging by her eyes and symbol on her shirt. The other was a blond she didn't recognize, whose hair was put up in twin ponytails. A piece of their conversation floated over to her.

"Sasuke. Remember him from when we turned him into a fish?" The visiting woman looked nervous, but continued speaking. So these were the two who had made Sasuke insane, who had made Sasuke's life a living hell. A sudden destructive urge came over Sakura, but she stopped it before she smashed the glass in the faces. They were insane asylum patients. They obviously had problems of their own to work out.


	16. Danger to Society

Anko stood behind the door of the visiting room, waiting for Julia to come out. She was not allowed to visit her two students, for the reason of extenuating circumstances. She grimaced, remembering the last time she saw them face to face: The reason she was no longer allowed to visit. Seeing her on the other side of the glass, what they believed to be the fence of the asylum…They had literally gone mental. They cracked at least two panes of safety glass as they hammered on the partition, pleading with their teacher to let them out. And when the doctors had rushed up to sedate them, they nearly killed them. Anko still remembered the first doctor's look of surprise when Katie's strike pounded into his stomach, and then his neck as he went down. And Anna's maniac look as she broke the second doctor's arm and then laid him flat on the ground. And the two had returned to pleading when the doctors had them pinned to the floor with darts sprouting from their shoulders like flowers in bloom. Anko closed her eyes, leaning against the wall, blocking out the memory.


	17. Sudden and Strange

Sasuke headed for his usual relaxation spot, the small koi pond in the garden. He always went there, even when Chinseizai couldn't come with him as protection. He took his seat at the stone bench there, letting himself absorb the stone's coolness. Glancing down at the fish in the pond, he was suddenly startled by a flash of color appearing on the stone partition of the garden. Katie Hyuuga smiled at him viciously as she crawled rapidly across the wall, followed close at hand by Sabaku no Anna, who made a face at him as she passed.


	18. Hunted

Sasuke panted in exhaustion, shivering despite the warm Konoha sun in his face. He struggled to get up, but his legs turned to water and he slumped against the tree again. They couldn't find him. They might have somehow incapacitated all the doctors in the garden, but they couldn't find him. That was when Sasuke suddenly realized that there was no sound. He looked around, but there was no one. A sudden shadow rose in front of him and he looked on in horror as his tormentors appeared in front of him as silhouettes.

"Well, look who's here. If it isn't Sasuke...."


	19. Balance of Pain

"Alright Katie, hit me with what you've got." Sabaku no Anna said, bracing herself for the onslaught. Katie gave a smile of sympathy, but then moved devilishly fast and struck hard on the kunoichi's shoulder. Anna flinched slightly, but continued to struggle through as Katie hit more and more of her chakra points. This was their daily exercise, to keep them in shape while in the training mission. Anna let Katie whale on her chakra points as practice, and Anna then flipped and grappled with Katie to keep her in shape. Both had interesting effects. Katie eventually grew tougher, and Anna's points were getting harder to hit.


	20. Mentality

If Anna hadn't been completely and totally out of her mind, she would have made a good shinobi. She had all the makings of a leader, strong, independent and commanding. Katie also would have made a good negotiator, a mediator between clans and perhaps, even between countries. Both of them were psychologically set for the role. But alas, Shidou thought as he shuffled their papers back into a stack, they were both also stark raving mad.


	21. Breaking Point

"That's it!!!" Sasuke screamed, slamming his hands on the breakfast table and rising to his feet. The two kunoichi in front of him smiled innocently, as if they had nothing to do with the matter. The fish boy ground his teeth, feeling a muscle under his eye twitch beneath the scales.

"I've had enough of you two torturing me, and terrifying me, and hurting me! Stop it!" The two blinked at him.

"Stop what?"


	22. Over Something so Small

Sasuke twitched again.

"Stop what? Stop WHAT?!?!? You both know damn well WHAT! You've had it in for me the moment you saw me!"

"Not quite the moment we saw you. Just when we realized how EMO you were. So depressing and boring and blah." Katie chastised, shaking her finger at him. The boy began shaking, ignoring the fact that Chinseizai was approaching.

"So you turned me into a FISH?"


	23. Pitiable

"How could you?" Anna whimpered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Anko looked absolutely horrified from the other side of the chainlink fence, having stood up and eyes wide.

"How can you just leave us here? What have we done wrong? Can't we leave this training mission?" Katie pleaded, lying flat on her stomach in the grass next to her. Another pair of guards were on top of her as well, one having pinned her arms and another administering…something into her shoulder. Anna's vision began to swim.

"What have we done? Why can't we leave?" Katie broke off, burying her face in the dirt as her chest heaved under the guard's weight. Anna glared at her teacher, the look diminished by the fact that her face was bright red from crying.

"Look what you've done! Look what we've done! Why can't we just go back to Konoha….?" Anna stopped speaking as her head suddenly became extraordinarily heavy. She let it fall, still feeling the tears sting her face.


	24. Playing

He didn't know how they did it. Somehow, they managed all this work without the doctors noticing. He really didn't know how they were capable of it. Of course, this was all going on in Sasuke's subconscious and would be noticed later. Right now, he was running scared from the two women following him.

"Come on, Sasuke! We just want to play!" Katie cackled, wielding one corner of the woven twine net the two had created somehow. Anna followed with another evil giggle of her own.

"Yes Sasuke, come play with us!"


	25. Concussion

Katie reeled. Something...was not right about Konoha. Images kept flashing across her vision, things she couldn't follow. She couldn't focus on her sensei; she continually seemed fuzzy, but Sabaku no Anna next to her was completely in focus. She didn't recognize anyone, although some of them seemed vaguely familiar, like she had made them up in a dream at some time. Her forehead began burning, and the Hyuuga placed a hand against it in an attempt to cool it. But her hand was burning too, and it helped little. She stumbled a bit and struggled to regain her balance, an odd thing. She stopped walking, standing in the middle of the street like a stunned animal. She wiped the sweat from her brow (when did she start sweating?), and shook her head, but to no avail. The heat just kept getting stronger and Katie just wanted a drink of water. All of a sudden her legs gave out and the girl collapsed in the street, watching the world blur around her. Anna leaned over her, saying something the girl couldn't catch, before the blond also reeled and fell over. The last thing Katie remembered was trees leaning over to shade her from the sun.


	26. Bird Song

Anna always woke to the first bird song. It wasn't always a godly hour, but it was usually a beautiful one. On this particular morning, Anna got down from her bunk without Katie noticing and made her way over to the warehouse window. The warehouse itself was an old thing, placed in the training area back when the place was still a war ground. As such, the windows were heavily barred and covered in plate glass that was just out of reach. But even through such restraints, Anna could see the sun rising over treetops. Its light still hadn't reached to compound yet; by the time it did, by the time it did, the guards would be around to take them hunting for breakfast. But it was still a beautiful morning and one that only promised to get better, Anna thought as she looked over at Sasuke.


	27. Bees and Butterflies

For once, Katie had decided to leave Sasuke alone. Anna had protested greatly, until the Hyuuga pointed out that the boy's guard was still in a wretched mood from the last trick they played _and_ that the presiding Jounin had had a chat with them just the other day. Now Katie was sitting with her back to one of the flower trellises, watching the insects go by. Insects were something she had learned to appreciate during her time with Shino. A honey bee buzzed by on its way to one of the flowers, and Katie let it pass her. A blue butterfly came into view and she held her hand up as it neared her. It landed on her delicately and she brought it to her face. _Thank you, Shino_, she thought.


	28. Hide and Seek

"Ready or not, here we come, fish boy!" Katie's voice rung from across the garden. The Uchiha twitched upon hearing this. Why had the caretakers suggested a game between them? It only could have resulted in chaos. He quickly made a set of hand signs as he ran, ducking under a stone bench as he whispered,

"Transformation justu!" He felt something change as he settled down under the stone. Hopefully, his turning into a part of the stone bench would become something completely innocuous in their reality.


	29. Am I Crazy?

"Uh, I'm just not sure I can take this anymore." Sasuke groaned, collapsing back in the chair in the director's office. The young therapist nodded his head and made an agreeing noise. The boy turned his pink head towards the fish tank on the left, watching in particular a fighting fish patrolling the surface of the water.

"I mean, I have to live with them. They take every chance they get to mock what they have made me, and when they don't do that, they're babbling about their training mission. For god's sake, I tried to tell them that they were in an asylum and they looked at me like _I _was crazy! Am I crazy?" Sasuke vehemently asked the young man, focused entirely on his expression. It was unreadable, probably something they teach therapists when they got training.

"No, you're not crazy. But you are a little bit out of control. And I wouldn't try snapping them out of their reality again. The last time someone tried that, people nearly died." But that last piece was lost to his ears. Out of control. He was out of control. He, who had been mocked all his life for being something other than normal.


	30. Meditation

Anna was upside-down. She had attached herself to the ceiling the moment they had gotten back from lunch and hadn't come down since. Her blond pigtails hung from her head, brushing the floor, and her eyes were closed in meditation. Katie was likewise busy, her own feet at least an inch off the ground as she supported her weight with her chakra. Her eyes as well were closed. Sasuke supposed he should be used to this chakra training that they did every week, but it was still strange to watch the two psycho women be calm and collected for once.


	31. Neverending Nightmare

Home. For each of them, it was something else. This was something Sasuke had been thinking about. It had been a prompt from Shidou, an old man who had recently replaced the other therapist, to make Sasuke think about his tormentors in a different way. And it was working. Konoha for Sasuke was so different from the Konoha Sabaku no Anna and Katie Hyuuga knew. Theirs by now was at least six years out of date. For them, nothing had changed, when so much actually had. For them, Konoha would be freedom, freedom from their endless training mission, this horrid dream they were both having. Freedom from the prison their minds had created.


	32. Just one pet?

Sasuke just sulked under his covers. It wasn't fair. Why was it that he wasn't allowed to have a pet in his cell? He was sure that his cell mates wouldn't mind, although what exactly their reaction would be, he dreaded. It wouldn't fracture their reality and would be a good friend to Sasuke. Perhaps his only, really. Sighing deeply and twisting back under the layers of blankets, he resigned himself to solitude. If only he were allowed a pet fish....


	33. Treetops

Sabaku no Anna nearly purred from her horizontal position along a wide tree branch. This really had been a genius idea and she was glad she thought of it. Glancing off to her left, she watched with subdued pleasure as Katie and her clone, transformed to look like the blond kunoichi, began chasing Sasuke towards her with the net they had made together. Even as he ran towards her, Anna marveled at how the doctors couldn't pick up on this jutsu and counted down the last few seconds until the fish boy passed underneath her. Three, two... She rolled from her spot and expertly landed behind him, pinning his arms together for the next part of their plan.


	34. Terror

The look of terror on his face was, of course, priceless. A vine rope found its way into her hands, provided by Katie from the net they wove, and she quickly bound his wrists, forcing him to the ground as she did.

"What are you going to do?!" He wailed, horror etched in every scale on his face. Katie Hyuuga cackled form behind her and Sasuke's face fell as her clone disappeared. "Oh, don't worry about that. You'll know soon enough."


	35. Ropes and Trees

The pair of them quickly carted the fish boy away over their shoulders, cautious enough to keep the doctors in the garden from seeing Sasuke. Giggling madly under their breath, they hurried to the nearest corner of the garden, nicely secluded by a huge rhododendron bush. Here, Katie clambered up the tree like a professional and Anna flipped the fish boy around to present his feet to her companion, who with the rest of the rope from the net, tied him upside down. He hung there helplessly as Katie slid down, eyed him, and said, "Perfect. Just like a caught fish."


	36. Coronets of Madness

Something was horribly wrong.

Sabaku no Anna sat on his stone bench in front of the koi pond, braiding flower vines into a coronet. She was smiling a little, humming to herself, with more whole flowers lying around her and stripped leaves and loose petals piled around her feet. The fish boy hid behind the nearest trellis. But even this slight movement drew her attention. She looked up at him, and her face was not that of Asylum Anna. It was calm and surprisingly happy. She walked over to him, still humming, and Sasuke couldn't move for fear of invoking her random wrath. Then she placed the wreath on his head and, smiling down at him in a knowing and slightly ominous way, said "You're the flower king, now Sasuke. Treat them well."


	37. Staring

Katie Hyuuga watched him from across the table, staring at him with the intensity of a laser. He shuddered slightly, despite knowing this was normal and having experienced it several times. This continued for several more minutes, as Sasuke tried to ignore her and continue his house of Popsicle sticks. Then she cackled madly and began frantically doodling on her paper, of what, he didn't want to know.


	38. A Hunting We Shall Go

She always found it odd that food was so easy to find. Where ever the guards took them for the food, it was always there. Some berry bush, or fresh killed deer, or something was always what they found. It was almost too coincidental. She sort of missed the days back when they were first training, when she and Anna would have to go hunting on their own. Suddenly getting an idea, Katie slowly turned her head to Sasuke, reading on his bed across the room. The boy looked at her quickly, and she turned away, smiling to herself and promising to share it with Anna.


	39. Irate Inmate

She stormed into the room, and the therapist who had been following angrily slammed the door behind her. Katie and Sasuke both looked up from their beds as Sabaku no Anna stormed to the other wall and punched it, hard. The resulting noise of plaster breaking alarmed the fish boy and he yelled, shocked,

"Anna, what the heck was that for?" The Sand's demon-princess spun back around at him, fury burning in her green eyes.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" She strode over, picking up and out of his bed and punched him in the face with the same fist that had cracked the wall.


	40. Srgt Shidou's Crazy Heads Club Band

Okay, so maybe forcing them to work together on this hadn't been a good idea, Shidou reflected as he watched them from the one-way mirror in the art's and crafts room. Sabaku no Anna had immediately stolen the drum set and Katie had commandeered the piano before Sasuke even had a chance to choose. Even as he was shaking his head in disappointment, Sasuke challenged Anna for the drum set. The response, even though sound didn't carry through the glass, was obviously an angry hiss and a swipe at his head.


	41. Search and Find

"Even if you run, you can't hide!" Katie Hyuuga called out from the other side of the tree that they were standing at, eyes shut and faces grinning. Anna giggled at this. It was true; no matter where Fishboy went in this training zone, he couldn't hide from a pair of now seasoned trackers. A guard tapped her shoulder and she spun around, already searching for his telltale tracks in the undergrowth. Katie came around the other side, Byakugan already activated and seeking. Why the guards had suggested hide and seek, she didn't know, but they were going to win.

"Check that way?" Anna asked, pointing down a probably path he had taken. Katie grinned and took off, leaping up into the branches of the nearest tree and leaping into the treetops. Anna herself began running down another track, smiling nastily, noting several beaten back branches and upturned grass.

"Here we come, Sasuke!" She crowed into the forest, answered by another howl of laughter by Katie to her left. That's right, fish boy… She thought in her head. Ready or not, we're coming for you.


	42. Midnight

Sasuke awoke to a slight tugging on his left arm, pulling him lightly from the depths of sleep. He grumbled slightly and rolled over, turning towards the wall as a deep tuned instinct now instead of towards his cell mates. Silence blanketed him again for a while, and he was beginning to slip back into the darkness when the niggling at his arm nudged him. Turning over, he opened his eyes to pale darkness, and in it the two kunoichi sitting next to his bed with a small pile of shining blue scales in their hands, laughing slightly under their breath. His scales.


	43. Thunder Storms

Katie looked at the sky, a worried look covering her face. A thundercloud was looming just over the tree line, and from her now experienced weather eyes, she could tell it would be a nasty one, filled with lightning and thunder. She walked to her comrade who was drawing a sun in a sand pit nearby.

"It's going to be bad."


	44. They Don't Even Know

He glared at them, his annoyance now turned to actual anger.

"Look, can't you tell where you are?" He asked, gesturing at the asylum

around him. "Don't you know what this is? Can't you see?" The kunoichi merely stared at him, confusion marked clearly on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, now ignoring the food sitting in front of her.

"This! All of this! Don't you know that you're not in a training mission? You're in an asy-" Chinseizai's hand were suddenly clapped over his mouth and the girls' caretakers were similarly restraining them, long needles piercing their arms. And although Sasuke never usually remembered any of the horrible faces they usually made while torturing them, he knew he would remember these. Their faces were twisted into horrible grimaces, part of them in confusion, part in pain from the needles, and behind all this, hidden in their pale purple and green eyes, insanity and madness gibbered and screamed.


	45. Ceiling Fight

She cursed under her breath, focusing all her attention on her feet, which were starting to lose their grip on the ceiling. And in this momentary gap, Katie's hand shot out, grabbing Anna's wrist, twisting and pulling. Now her muttered voice turned into full blown swearing as she wildly swung towards the ground, feet flailing to catch onto something. A desperate plot form in her head and, as she came around towards Katie's head, she kicked out, giving herself enough momentum to fly over the upside-down girl's head and back onto the ceiling, hand still twisted behind her.


	46. Greetings Earthling

Sabaku no Anna sat with her back against one of the asylum garden walls, staring at the sky with a sort of relaxed grace. To the casual observer, it would seem as though she had simply spaced out, as one would expect of an insane asylum inmate. Sasuke, instead, fidgeted like a nervous animal, his caretaker behind him urging him on. Cautiously, he walked over and sat next to her. She ignored him, a first, and continued staring at the sky. He fidgeted and, at the constant hand motions of Chinseizai, asked,

"How are you, Anna?" Suddenly her calm veneer shattered and she smiled madly at him, eye twitching.

"Just fine how are you???" Before he could bring himself together to respond, she got up, cackled and ran away.


End file.
